1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for pouring washing water on to multi-well plates which are particularly used for assay of biological materials in clinical laboratories, in hospitals, and in biochemical laboratories.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Clinical examinations in hospitals and like work involve the handling of a large number of samples within as short a time as possible. To this end there may be provided a plastic instrument having, for example, a total of 96 sample wells which are arranged in an array of 8.times.12 wells. This kind of plate having therein 96 wells is shaped to a certain standard size adapting to automated analyzers. The pouring of samples and reagents in to the wells, optical measurement, and other procedures are automatically carried out by the automated devices.
In case of an immunoassay called the enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay, it is required to wash wells a number of times, since the reaction takes place on the inner wall surfaces of wells. However, with some simplified type automated analyzers, manual washing must be carried out due to the absence of any washing step in the device. It is troublesome and time consuming to pour washing water into as many as 96 wells.